


Whispers In The Dark

by jadebuscus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadebuscus/pseuds/jadebuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been working on one of his cars when JARVIS alerted him to the presence of someone at the door at 3 am. He looked at the screen before groaning to himself. There was no way that not answering the door would help. He bound up the stairs and took a very deep breath before opening the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in italics happened before.  
> Everything not is happening now.

[Here is art I drew for this.](http://ldannyavidanny.tumblr.com/post/25560745426/is-that-my-mit-shirt-tony-questioned-slowly)

Watching the golden liquid flow into the tumbler in his hand, Tony sighed. He knew what he had just done was wrong, but there had been no way to stop himself. He had taken one look at- no it would do no good to dwell on it. Glancing towards the bedroom he could hear the television turn on. Well it was good to know that not everyone fell right asleep afterwards.

_He had been working on one of his cars when JARVIS alerted him to the presence of someone at the door at 3 am. He looked at the screen before groaning to himself. There was no way that not answering the door would help. He bound up the stairs and took a very deep breath before opening the door._

__“Tony, _darling_ ,” Tony cringed at the words, “Where are you?” This was a mistake, of that, Tony was sure.

_He opened the door and immediately knew this was a huge mistake. “Loki what do you want?” he growled out._

___“Now is that any way to treat a new mortal?” he purred giving one of his infamous smiles. Tony could feel a headache starting around his temples._

 ___“What are you doing here?” he tried again. Loki looked him up and down, his eyes traveling every single inch before replying._

 ___“Can I come inside?” Tony could hear that there was something behind the icy coldness in his voice, something that sounded like fear. That was probably what made him step aside; at least that is what he told himself._

 __Tony brought his attention back to the resent and grabbed his glass strolling back into the bedroom. Tony could see Loki sitting across the room in one of the chairs he kept over there. The television was giving off enough light that he could see pale skin – a lot of it, raven black hair and the maroon of his shi- maroon? Tony had noticed earlier, on a quick look through things, that almost all of Loki’s clothes were green and gold. Maroon would not have escaped his attention.

_“Stark, remember that drink you offered? You think I could have it now?” Tony brought his attention back to the man sitting on his couch. He needed to remember that now; Loki was a man, nothing more or less. It had been his punishment, to have his powers stripped. Really it had probably been the last thing they should have done, after Loki had already lost so much._

___“Sure.” There was no way he could turn him down and kick him out, not with the guilt already riding up in his chest. He remembered when Loki seemed larger than life a god amongst mortals. Now, in regular clothes, sitting on a couch, he appeared small, almost lost in this world. Tony handed the drink to him, sitting beside him. “Why are you here?”_

 __He stood there in silence for a few minutes, purely enjoying what was before him. If someone had told him yesterday that he, Iron Man, would be- no it does no good to dwell on the past. What happened had happened; the past is in the past. Tony reached out a hand, about to touch him when Loki turned around to look at him. The glow from the arc reactor lightening his face enough that Tony could see a smile spreading across it, he laughed to himself nodding. It was what he thought it was.

_That long stretch of pale skin that appeared in between his shirt and those oh so tight pants when he laughed in earnest was going to be the death of Tony. After three or four drinks, it was hard to remember anymore, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything else. He kept having to refocus on what was being said and readjusting his jeans. When his attention finally returned to the smiling face, the smile was gone replaced by a small smirk._

___“See something you like Stark?”_

 __“See something you like Stark?” That same smirk was firmly in place.

“Is that my MIT shirt?” Tony questioned slowly.

“Yeah it was right on top. I hope you don’t mind. My clothes are kind of in the front room.” Loki’s eyes darted away for a second before returning to Tony’s. He thought back to where that shirt had been - a shirt he hadn’t seen in a good five years and hadn’t worn in longer. It was probably in the bottom of a drawer, or maybe the back of a closet.

“You know, you could probably call me Tony now. I mean I think we are more familiar than last names now.”

_Pale thighs, pale chest, pale everything. Delicious on black silk sheets. Exactly the way Tony knew he would look. Exactly the way Tony had always known that Loki would look on his bed. He had never been proud of those thoughts, but it was just so hard not to notice how fucking great someone looked, even when they were destroying the city you lived in._

___“Your brother is going to kill me.” The worlds just came out of his mouth before he could stop himself._

 ___“I do not believe this is the time to be mentioning my brother.”_

 __"Whatever you say, _Tony_ ," Loki said slowly, his green eyes dancing in amusement. There was no way that Tony was ever going to be able to let this little devil go when it came time to do so. Maybe he should n- No that was a stupid idea. There was no way that this would ever work out. They were too different, the others woul-

"What are you thinking about?" Tony's attention came back to the person in front of him. He was going to have to stop letting his mind wander off like that.

"Nothing, nothing at all." His hand fell down from where he still weirdly had it outstretched and he smiled at the man sitting on the couch.

_Arms wrapped around pale shoulders, Tony stared at the ceiling as Loki let out a sigh and nestled closer into his arms. There was little he could do about what was happening here. He should have shut the door in Loki’s damn face earlier. He should have insisted that the skinny runt get off of his property. But that was what he should have done. It was too late for any of that. All he could do now was make the best out of this situation._

__“I suppose I should leave before someone comes and finds us. It has to be almost morning and we do look as if we just tumbled out of bed.”Loki stopped talking, smirking to himself. Tony glanced down at his own self and then back at Loki, who was now standing.

“ _Oh_.” The word just slipped out. Apparently all he had thought to put on was that shirt. Tony closed his eyes for a second to regain control over himself before opening them again.

“Would you be a _dear_ and go retrieve my bag from downstairs?” Tony couldn’t even process being ordered around in his own house; of course he was still having trouble thinking about anything besides long, _long_ pale legs.

_“I don’t want you to leave.” Tony didn’t even realize he said it out loud. He never realized how lonely he had been. Pepper hadn’t been able to deal with him running off to save the world every two minutes, nor did he want her to deal with that. He didn’t realize there was a hole to fill, a hole that could easily be filled by the sleeping prince next to him._

_“Did you say something?” Tony was brought out of his thoughts by a whisper from beside him._

_“No, go back to sleep.” He pulled his arm out from under Loki and stood up, heading off to get a drink._

Tony had brought the bag up and was unfortunately watching Loki get dressed a lot _quicker_ than anticipated. Although it was fun, he had always appreciated the art of one taking of their clothes as opposed to putting them on. Loki had been right though, the sun was coming up and someone was bound to arrive soon. No matter how many times he told them nothing before noon someone invariably needed his expertise in something.

“I suppose this is goodbye.” Tony was watching something that could really be wonderful walk out the door. The last tim- no focus on now.

“Wait, stop.” Loki turned around slowly, confusion written on his face. “I don’t want you to go. Ever.” A smile started in those gorgeous green eyes.

“Good because I wasn’t really planning on leaving.” Tony crossed the space in between them, pulling the taller man to him.

“You’re brother really is going to kill me,” he laughed, unable to help himself.

“This is still not the time to be mentioning my brother.”


End file.
